Haruna
Haruna of Fusō (扶桑の遥南, Fusō no Haruna) is a mysterious being rumored to have originated from the far eastern lands. Her appearance and reputation attracted the interest of major powers due to what appeared to be an ability to conjure jutsu without the need for . During her travels, Haruna joined the Mulberry Pact, planning to utilize the mutual vows as a protective measure as she searches for her origins. Background It is uncertain where Haruna came from, but she first appeared in the naked. She was found by the fisherman Kawasaki who, after the initial shock of finding Haruna unclothed, gave her food, clothing, and shelter. Kawasaki found that Haruna did not know anything about the world and took the time to explain to her about the world that they were in. To repay his kindness, Haruna single-handedly took down a smuggling ring that was negatively affecting the local economy. Afterwards, Haruna left the Land of Waves to travel inland and learn more about herself. Appearance Although she suggests being fairly old, Haruna has the appearance of a young child. She has white-lavender hair that reaches down to her shoulders and is dressed in a white blouse with a sailor-styled collar. She also wore a fairly large cap, given to her during her travels. Despite her young appearance, Haruna is much stronger than she appears, capable of knocking over individuals much larger than herself. She is capable of carrying a large, completely filled water pack without significant difficulty. Personality Haruna appears to have an endless curiosity of the world around her, pushing her to explore. She also wants to learn more about herself, especially since she cannot recollect anything about her origins. However, Haruna harbors grudges against people who, both willingly and unwillingly, get in the way of her efforts to explore and learn, particularly about herself. Haruna does not appreciate being treated like a little kid, despite appearing young. If the topic is pressed, she has a tendency to lash out at the speaker. She does not understand most manners and etiquette, which can unintentionally cause friction or create awkward situations with people that she interacts with. Although Haruna is not opposed to learning manners, she can be gullible in this regard. Because she is mute, Haruna uses sign language to communicate more complex terms. However, since not all people can understand sign language, Haruna can also write or, in the most primitive sense, gesture her intention. Abilities Although largely ignorant to the world, Haruna showed aptitude in combat, taking down a major smuggling ring without any information other than where they were based. Her small stature hides her natural strength, capable of knocking over individuals much larger than herself. Artificial senjutsu Haruna has an innate affinity towards the manipulation of almost any quantity of water through the utilization of . She is capable of even modifying the state of matter of her saliva to create icicles to attack with. It is unclear if this is the result of a or a technique that Haruna was taught. After experimenting with trying to draw moisture from the atmosphere to use her techniques, Haruna opted to carry water instead, since concentrating small amounts of water into anything substantial required a significant amount of energy for little gain. Her favored tactic involve swarming the enemy with water clones, using the clones as both mobile water sources for her jutsu as well as distractions. Adharma Fist As a means of compensating for the inability to directly gather natural energy while moving, Haruna possesses an unrefined taijutsu style known as the Adharma Fist. It enables Haruna to force natural energy to attract themselves to her through contact with another individual. This could be achieved while in heavy close-quarters combat. Haruna could also redirect the flow of natural energy to enhance her attacks instead of absorbing them for later use. The combative style is particularly effective in reducing the effectiveness of opponents that use senjutsu, since it can "pull out" a respective sage's reserve of natural energy, preventing it from being used against Haruna. Synopsis Meeting in the Sands Haruna's first encounter with the shinobi of the Five Great Nations. Although grateful that she was assisted by one of the Sand shinobi, Haruna left the desert fairly quickly, since it was too dry. Into the Land of Rock Trivia * The characters for Haruna translate to the "distant south" while Fusō is a poetic name for Japan, originating from Chinese Fusang, to describe a mysterious land to the far east of China that possesses a mulberry tree of life. * Mount Haruna is the namesake for various Japanese warships, including a battleship and a destroyer. Fusō was the namesake for an ironclad warship as well as a battleship. ** Haruna's birthdate coincides with the date that battleship Haruna was laid: March 16, 1912. ** The fisherman Kawasaki from the Land of Waves is named after the corporation that built battleship Haruna. * The image used to represent Haruna was Verniy from Kantai Collection. It has been updated to Mimi from Mnemosyne. * Haruna was approved for use of natural energy for the rebooted Fanon Canon storyline. Quotes References Category:Articles by LaviBookman Category:Fanon Canon